1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package, and a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display device each using the light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device is a display device wherein data signals based on image information are individually applied to pixels arranged in a matrix to thereby regulate light transmissivity of the pixels, enabling display of desired images. Such an LCD device is generally designed to display images under the assistance of a backlight unit provided at a rear side thereof.
Recently, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have been used as a light source for a backlight unit of an LCD. The application of a backlight unit using the LEDs is increasingly expanded to LCDs for laptop computers as well as cellular phones and the like.
Backlight units using the LEDs may be classified into a Light Guide Panel (LGP) type as shown in FIG. 1, and a direct type as shown in FIG. 2.
A light guide panel type backlight unit as shown in FIG. 1 is designed such that light emitted from an LED package 1 travels through a lateral side of a light guide panel 2, achieving luminance uniformity.
A direct type backlight unit as shown in FIG. 2 is designed such that LED packages 3 are located at regular intervals below a diffuser panel 4, achieving luminance uniformity. The direct type backlight unit typically includes an LED package having a viewing angle of 120°.